Himitsu
by Abata
Summary: ONE SHOT:Camus y Milo son noviós, pero pronto será el cumpleaños del bicho latoso, ¿Qué le comprara Camus a su novio? entre idea e idea Camus recuerda ciertas cituaciones...


Antes que nada este es un one shot que hice de mi pareja favorita solo espero que los entretenga un rato y esta un poco largo:

Himitsu.

- pareces muy contento últimamente- hizo notar shaka.

- yo diría excesivamente contento- agrego Mu.

- ¿En serio?- Camus preguntó con inocencia, siempre le había gustado hacerse el interesante- ¿Por qué será?

- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, hazte el despistado, pero sabes bien que ese _¿Por qué?_ tiene un nombre

- uno muy hermoso¿No Camus?- Shaka y Mu molestaban a su amigo de vez en cuando, ahora que estaba tan de buenas, las ocurrencias no faltaban.

- ya cállense los dos- dijo con fingida indignación.

- y pasando a otro tema¿Ya sabes que le vas a dar en su cumpleaños?- le preguntó preocupado Mu.

- No

- ¡Como que no, ya es la semana que viene y Milo es muy sentido.

- eso ya lo sé, pero aún no se me ocurre nada- se defendió Camus

- Pues mas vale que se te ocurra algo pronto, Mu tiene razón, tu bichito se toma muy en serio esas cosas.

- JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA- de repente Mu comenzó a reír sin razón aparente, sus amigos lo miraron extrañados ya era tiempo de ir llamando al hospital psiquiátrico- lo siento- se disculpo mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita que le había salido de tanto reír- es que… JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, Estaba pensando que podrías regalarle Camus y… JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, conociendo los gustos de Milo le encantaría que posaras para él.

Ambos amigos miraron divertidos al carnerito y el rubio preguntó confundido:

- ¿Posar?

- ¡SI, pero con una tanga de elefantito

Esta vez tanto Shaka como Mu estallaron en carcajadas, mientras que Camus apenado se encogía en su lugar poniéndose rojo como sandia (¿Sandia?) y recordando lo que había acontecido la semana pasada.

--------------------Recuerdo---------------------------------------

Los tortolitos salían de un restaurante al que Camus había ansiado ir desde hacía varios días, desde que sus amigos le habían comentado que la comida estaba buenísima.

- ¿Podemos pasar antes a una tienda?- le preguntó Milo.

- Si- respondió Camus

Antes de iniciar la caminata Milo tomó con naturalidad la delicada mano de Camus, acción que sonrojó al segundo; no podía evitarlo ya tenían cinco meses de novios y todavía no se acostumbraba a esos pequeños detalles, de hecho los primeros dos meses se soltaba del agarre de su novio por vergüenza a lo que pensarían las personas de la ciudad.

"Que tontería" pensó Camus para sus adentros, mientras paseaba su mirada de sus manos entrelazadas y el perfil de Milo que caminaba ligeramente más delante de él.

- ¡Llegamos!- anunció con una sonrisa Milo y esperando la reacción del otro.

Cuando Camus posó sus bellos ojos sobre la fachada de la tienda se alarmo bastante:

-¡QUEEEEE¡AQUÍ VAS A COMPRAR ALGO!

- Claro que si- Milo estaba apunto de echarse a reír, pero se contuvo, si deseaba que Camus también entrara a la SEX SHOP tienda, tendría que aguantar- aquí VAMOS a comprar algo- dijo recalcando el hecho de que Camus entraría también.

Camus miro con recelo a Milo, para luego soltarse de su agarre diciendo:

- ¡Te has vuelto loco, eso si que no, YO jamás voy a entrar en ese lugar- y estaba más que dispuesto a iniciar la huida cuando Milo lo agarro por el brazo jalándolo en dirección a la tienda.

- ¡Camus, deja de potarte como un niño, es solo una tienda

-¡NO!

- ¿Camus?

- ¡NO!

- ¡Ya basta, no tienes porque hacer tanto espectáculo, nadie va pensar nada malo.

-¡NO!

A Milo no quedo de otra más que utilizar sus técnicas más sucias, aquellas reservadas para estas ocasiones, así que abrazó a Camus por la espalda posesivamente, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento para susurrar en su oído:

- Camus de Acuario, te juro que si no entras conmigo a esta tienda, haré que el regreso a casa en el autobús sea de lo más _cálido_ y _placentero_- listo su novio dejo de forcejear; sin embargo Milo se vio obligado a decir algo más por las miradas asesinas que le mando- no te preocupes, solo quiero estar a tu lado.

Camus tomo la iniciativa de entrar a ese horrible lugar única y exclusivamente por la amenaza que Milo le había dado; sabía perfectamente a que se refería el muy sucio con las palabras _cálido y placentero_, de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a ser bajado otra ves del bus solo por ese descarado de Milo.

Una vez adentro Milo trato de calmar la ira de su San noviecito con múltiples cumplidos, caricias sobre su mano o su hombro, sonrisas consoladoras y frases como "Cálmate, yo estoy contigo", "Pronto salimos" o "Ves como no pasa nada", y aunque Camus lo negara consiguieron apaciguarlo poco a poco; además de que siempre había tenido curiosidad por entrar en una tienda como esas.

- ¿Eso es lo que querías comprar?- pregunto Camus, mientras tomaba de la mano a Milo el cual le sonrió coqueto apretando ligeramente su mano y señalando con su otra mano al estante que tenían enfrente pregunto:

- aún faltan otras cosas, pero dime ¿Cuál quieres probar?

- ¡Milo!- Camus le reprocho en voz baja para que nadie los escuchara.

- ¡Son solo condones, es lo más natural y sé muy bien que alguno te debe llamar la atención, deja de hacerte el santo, dime Cual.

- pues…el…de…sabor chocolate.

- mmmmmmmm- Milo hizo un sonido muy sugestivo que sonrojo de pies a cabeza a su noviecito.

Luego de tomar varios condones de distintos sabores y conseguir la jalea aromática, estuvieron viendo una que otra novedad, siendo Camus el más curioso por conocer todos los accesorios de la dichosa tienda hasta que Milo pregunto:

- ¿Qué talla eres Camus?

-¿EH?- el susodicho estaba distraído viendo la nueva sensación de la tienda: la best collection de My hot bestfriend, una joya de calentura que no podía faltar en tu casa.

- ¿Digo, de ropa interior?

- soy 30

- mmmmm ¿30 verdad?

- si…

-………

-…………

-…………

Un momento- ¿Por qué quieres saber que talla soy?- pregunto extrañado Camus.

- por esto- y ante sus ojos desfilo una horrorosa tanguita de elefante junto con otra moteada, como de leopardo, ambas igual de vulgares ante los inocentes ojitos de Camus- aún no decido cual de las dos te quedara mejor- dijo Milo poniéndole a la altura de su pelvis y por encima de la ropa, primero un modelito, después el otro, de nuevo el primero, luego el segundo, primero, segundo, modelito a, modelito b… esta acción logro capturar la mirada de varios clientes que lo miraban exactamente igual que el pervertido que pretendía comprarle una cosa de esas, imaginando tal vez que ya traía puesta la trompita y enseguida la moteada…

Basta decir que Milo termino golpeado, besando el piso de la tienda en tanto su Camus salía disparado de ese lugar como alma que lleva el diablo o mejor dicho como el diablo mismo, ya que saca chispas a su paso.

---------------Fin del recuerdo-------------------

"¡Que vergüenza!" pensó Camus para sus adentros, era en verdad una fortuna que ni Shaka ni Mu supieran aún de lo sucedido en ese lugar.

- Yo no le veo la gracia- dijo el peliazul tratando de calmar a sus amigos.

- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja esta bien, esta bien, pero ¡Tu tienes la culpa, mira que irte a meter con uno de los más pervertidos del santuario…- le dijo Shaka.

- ¡Quien lo hubiera imaginado!(Además de las miles y miles de fans del yaoi) ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- continuo Mu.

- ¿Me van ayudar a pensar en el regalo o no?

- claro hombre, no te arrugues- le dijo Shaka.

- ¿Por qué no lo llevas al cine¿No le gusta mucho?- sugirió Mu

- si, pero…

- déjame adivinar seguro que no se te quita de encima- las palabras de Shaka provocaron que le carnerito comenzara a reír.

- pues…- nuevamente las mejillas de Camus de tiñeron de un tono rosado.

- ja, ja, ja, Shaka¿No te ha contado que es a la inversa?

- ¡Que!

-------------Recuerdo---------------------------------

Luego de que su relación fue la noticia más sonada durante un mes en todos los rincones del santuario y que las cosas se tranquilizaron a Milo se le ocurrió una buena idea.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos al cine?- pregunto tranquilo Camus sentado en el sillón de su mini sala.

- si, nunca hemos ido juntos, ni siquiera cuando éramos amigos¿No quieres ir?- Milo que estaba de pie en verdad lucia muy entusiasmado.

- si, me gus…

- ¡UUUUUIIIIII!- Milo se lanzo sobre Camus contento- ¡SIIIII¡Nos vamos a divertir, ya veras!

- ¡Milo¡Espera me despeinas!- aunque no lo aparentara Camus era irremediablemente contagiado por la alegría de su novio- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz¿Estas tramando algo?

- No, solo que…al fin podemos hacer cosas "normales" como el resto de las personas y me gusta mucho ir al cine- el bichito fijo su mirada sobre su novio para decirle- más si es contigo.

Camus no tardo nada en delatarse a través de un sonrojo; Milo lo inmovilizaba con sus dulces palabras, que decir de sus tiernas miradas, así pues tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación dijo:

- ¡No te hagas el inocente, seguro estas planeando alguna de tus perversiones.

Milo sonrió complacido- no estoy planeando nada…- Camus sin quererlo siempre le indicaba el camino por él que debía seguir, por lo que utilizando su propio cuerpo decidió acorralarlo sobre el sillón, para hablar sensualmente- ahora que si tu me quieres más cariñoso- comenzó a restregar ligeramente su cuerpo contra el de su noviecito, acerco su rostro hasta su oído para susurrar- puedo empezar ahora- y satisfactoriamente sintió el cuerpo de su camus tensarse completamente antes de que reaccionara.

- ¡Milo¡Ya déjame¡Tu siempre tienes que empezar con tus cochinadas!- Camus logro zafarse del agarre del bicho latoso, se puso de pie y continuo reprochando- ¡Además ya te he dicho que aun no estoy listo!

- Ya entendí, ya me voy, solo estaba jugando un poco¿Mañana no vemos en el templo de Mu a las tres?- Milo se puso de un salto se puso de pie.

-si, a las tres.

- entonces dame un beso- sin esperar la debida aprobación el bicho latoso tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Camus para plantarle un beso de campeonato y antes de salir huyendo gritarle- ¡ADIOS PRESIOSO,

Y así quedo el pobre Camus totalmente idiotizado, de pie junto al sillón, aún con los labios entre abiertos, añorando secretamente que Milo regresara.

Camus llegó antes a la cita, ya estaba en el templo de Aries platicando con el guardián mientras esperaba que el reloj marcara las tres.

- en serio no pude dormir bien- comentaba Camus- ese Milo, algo se trae entre manos, estoy seguro.

- bueno el ambiente se presta para otras cosas, con toda esa oscuridad rodeándolos, la música tranquila, tu completamente descuidado…

- ¡No debí de haber aceptado!

- Cálmate, no es para tanto, ni que Milo fuera a violarte por que las luces están apagadas- Mu hacía lo que podía para tranquilizarlo, últimamente estaba más paranoico.

- es solo que…- Camus suspiro cansado- tomara mi mano, me abrazara, querrá besarme y luego ¡ZAZ, no podré quitármelo de encima.

- ¡Ay Camus, tu no cambias, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien

- eso espero, eso espero…

La película que resultó ganadora por insistencia de Milo fue una de esas historias épicas que narraba la historia de un pueblo con excelentes efectos especiales. Una vez ambos sentados en la sala del cine con las luces apagándose para dar inició; Camús se encomendó a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, esperando que en cualquier momento Milo comenzara su ataque sobre él…

Pero aparentemente a el otro se le había olvidado que su novio estaba ahí, pues ya habían transcurrido veinte minutos del inició de la película y ni siquiera había tomado su mano, no pasaba absolutamente nada; así que Camus volteo a verlo extrañado de su aparente inmovilidad: y allí estaba a su lado Milo comiendo palomitas mientras la pantalla iluminaba su hermoso rostro, completamente concentrado en el dichoso filme.

Camus frunció el ceño ¿Había pasado la noche en vela preocupado solo por que si, había recreado en su mente miles de historias donde en todas o casi todas terminaban sacándolos a los dos por atentar contra la moral y las buenas costumbres; se había imaginado a si mismo rehusándose a los calidos besos de su Milo¿Dónde estaba su encimoso noviecito¿Qué había sido del famoso "amante perfecto, al parecer todas esas respuestas comenzaban a llegar junto con una señal de esperanza cuando el desesperado acuario sintió la mano de Milo sobre el dorso de la suya, como buscándolo…

O mejor dicho buscando su baso de refresco, lo que inevitablemente termino por irritar a Camus, ya llevaban 36 minutos de la película esa, a la que no había prestado nada de atención, su novio parecía ausente ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de ver esa cosa para concentrase en él, eran ya 36 minutos de total indiferencia para su persona y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Tomando cartas en el asunto Camus llevó su mano hasta la de Milo para acariciarlo sutilmente mientras volteaba a verlo, afortunadamente el otro dejo por un momento la película para sonreírle dulcemente…

Lastima que fuera exactamente solo un momento antes de que Milo regresara toda su atención a la película, pero sobre todo lastima que Camus no contara con más paciencia para este tipo de situaciones y se acercara lo más permisiblemente posible a su novio para llamarlo con susurros cerca su oído, al tiempo que comenzaba a besar lentamente su cuello y sus manos se encargaban de acariciar su pecho.

Lejos de motivar con estas acciones a Milo, se sobresalto al sentirse de repente tan atendido y volteado a verlo sorprendido le pregunto en voz baja:

- _¿Qué estas haciendo?_

- _besándote_- contesto Camus sin despegar completamente sus labios de la piel de su novio.

Milo lo miro extrañado al momento que tomaba las ansiosas manos que lo acariciaban- _Camus¿Estamos en el cine?_

- _¿Y?_

¿Su novio se había desquiciado o que?- _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

- _Que me pongas atención_- y tomándolo una vez más por sorpresa Camus coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Milo para exigirle esta vez un beso de sus labios.

Pero Milo solo regreso un casto beso por repuesta y alejo su rostro del de Camus preguntando alarmado- _¿Quieres que nos saquen?_

- No

Desde unas butacas más abajo se escucho claramente un SSSHHHHHHHH que logro contener a Camus unos segundos más, en tanto Milo trataba de soltarse sutilmente.

- _Quiero que me beses_- la voz del acuario sonó más bien como una orden, enfatizándola con la mirada molesta y el puchero que formo su boca.

Desde luego que el bicho latoso no iba a desobedecer un "pedido" tan imponente así que acercó sus labios a los de su novio para besarlo lo más tranquilamente que pudo, procurando calmar sus ansias; cosa que nunca pasó, Camus estaba incontenible y cuando Milo menos se lo espero sintió las manos del otro bajo su ropa acariciando directamente su abdomen.

- _harás que nos saquen_

- no me importa.

Inmediatamente se escucharon otros SSSHHHHHHH y un ¡Cállense, dándole una vez más tregua a Milo para alejar un poco al encimoso Camus.

_- espera por lo menos a que este una escena de acción._

- No.

_- Cam…_

Sin por lo menos terminar de escuchar lo que Milo trataba de decirle Camus se puso de pie enojado, mirando con recelo a su "noviecito" para salir una vez más molesto.

--------------------Fin del recuerdo------------------------------------

- ¿En serio fuiste TU quien no lo dejo ver la película!- Shaka lo miro sorprendido.

-si

- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, le diste una cucharada de su propio chocolate, ja, ja, ja.

- en fin, por eso no me gusta que vayamos al cine juntos, no me pone atención- se justifico Camus.

- entonces el cine queda descardado- dijo sonriendo Mu.

- así es- afirmo Camus.

- ¿Por qué no le regalas una bufanda, ya van a empezar los fríos- sugirió Mu.

- tiene tantas que incluso se dio el lujo de regalarme una.

- Aquella que te pusiste cuando te dejo chupeteado- añadió Shaka con una gran sonrisa.

-------------------- Recuerdo--------------------------------

Los noviecitos se encontraban en el templo de Acuario, para ser más específicos en la sala, donde la temperatura extrañamente subía de nivel y ambos protagonizaban una escenita no muy apta para menores. Llevaban ya tres meses juntos. La relación parecía avanzar inminentemente hacía algo más, algo que Milo venía ansiando desde el primer día en que se hicieron novios; pues las caricias y los besos eran cada vez más apasionados.

Justo ahora Camus acariciaba con ambas manos las piernas de su novio, bajando y subiendo acercándose cada vez más hacía su trasero, mientras que Milo estaba más que entretenido besando ardientemente su cuello; tan bien estaba haciendo su trabajo que provoco que Camus gimiera complacido por tanta atención.

En fin la cosa pintaba para mucho más pero Camus decidió que era suficiente por un día, separó a Milo de su cuerpo diciendo con voz entrecortada:

- Es…espera…yo…tengo…que irme- y sin pedir permiso se puso de pie.

Milo suspiro frustrado, entre más pasaban los días más necesitado se sentía¡No, necesitado no era la palabra¡URGIDO! era lo que mejor describía su estado, Camus no hacía más que prolongarlo, tentándolo a que un buen día de estos decidiera tomar la batuta en sus manos y terminara amarrando a su noviecito a la cama.

- Milo no te enojes, tu sabes lo que siento, pero debo irme- trató de consolar Camus, últimamente las cosas se estaban poniendo más acaloradas y Milo más exigente- Un día de estos te prometo que haremos lo que quieras.

- ¿Lo que quiera?- pregunto con extrañeza Milo

- bueno…si te portas bien tal vez- sonrió Camus.

Milo pareció mucho más conforme con esas palabras y mirando fijamente a su novio sonrió diciendo:

- de acuerdo¿Lo prometes?

- lo prometo, tengo que arreglarme¿Ya te vas?

Milo negó con la cabeza- No, te espero y bajamos juntos.

- en ese caso espérame aquí.

Milo hizo lo que Camus le pidió esperando pacientemente a que el otro saliera de acicalarse (ni que fuera gato), entusiasmado por la promesa que su novio le acababa de hacer, algo le decía que muy pronto el acuario sería todo suyo, era ya solo cuestión de días, carisias provocadoras, roces por equivocación y …

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¿QUE ES ESTO!

Desde el cuarto se escucho la voz de Camus. Su novio salió a su encuentro preocupado por sus gritos, cuando llegó a la habitación lo encontró de frente a su tocador acongojado, cubriéndose una parte del cuello y antes de poder hacer cualquier pregunta se oyó la voz del otro con rencor- **¡MILO!**¡MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE!- y descubriéndose la parte del cuello sobre la que tenía su mano se diviso una mancha que sobresalía por el contraste de su blanca piel.

El culpable parpadeó un par de veces sin entender realmente el problema para decir- es un chupeton.

-¡YA SE QUE ES UN CHUPETÓN¡COMO PRETENDES QUE VAYA CON MU Y SHAKA AL PUEBLO CON ESTO EN MI CUELLO!

- pero Camus, no es para

- ¿NO ES PARA TANTO¡TODO EL MUNDO SE VA A DAR CUENTA DE LO QUE ME HICISTE¡DIOSES!

- Camus es solo un CHUPETON, no te enfades.

- ¡QUE¿ESTOY TODO MARCADO Y QUIERES QUE NO ME ENFADE¡TU TIENES LA CULPA!

- de acuerdo pero cálmate, basta con que te pongas una bufanda y listo- en realidad Milo conocía una forma rápida y fácil de borrar ese chupetón del cuello de su novio pero los nervios de tener a Camus histérico por una insignificancia lo hicieron olvidar.

- ¡YO NO TENGO BUFANDAS¡ES ILÓGICO QUE PASE FRIO!

- yo te daré una, no te preocupes

- PERO

- por favor, no volveré a hacerlo.

Camus lo miró como queriendo matarlo, después regreso su vista hacia el espejo y giro levemente su cabeza para comprobar que la manchita seguía ahí, dio un gran suspiro, volvió a mirarse en el espejo y detrás vio la imagen de Milo cabizbajo (sabía que ese enojo de acuario le iba a costar muy caro), lo cual le hizo sentirse un tanto culpable.

- me la regalaras- dijo Camus.

- ¿EH?- Milo no entendía de que estaban hablando.

- la bufanda, vas a tener que dármela, para que la use en ocasiones especiales como esta- dijo poniéndose de pie y volteando hacía escorpión.

- de verdad no vol

- ¿Cuándo he dicho que no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo?

- ¿Qué?

Sin más Camus se lanzó a los brazos de Milo diciendo:

- lo que no quiero es verte triste- y así Milo se vio "forzado" a darle la bufanda a su noviecito mientras sonreía.

----------------Fin del recuerdo----------------------------------------

- si aquella bufanda- dijo Camus recordando que tan solo de verlo con la dichosa prenda sus amigos supieron inmediatamente que había sucedido- solo me la puse para que USTEDES DOS no se enteraran, chismosos.

- ¡AY! Camus por favor, parece que hablas con unos principiantes.

- de todos modos ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando vi su ropero me fije que su pijama tan rara.

- ¿Solo tiene una?- preguntó Mu.

- y horrorosa- contesto Camus.

----------------- Recuerdo---------------------------------------------

Unas cuantas semanas después del incidente con el cuello de Camús, pasó algo muy extraño; Shura veía todas las tardes como los tortolitos pasaban saludándolo y después hasta la mañana siguiente bajaba Milo corriendo todo desarreglado hacía su templo.

No es que Shura fuera chismoso ni que le importara mucho lo que hacía su amigo Camus, pero ver al escorpión bajando alegre, a medio vestir y al otro exageradamente de buenas a la hora de la comida, provoco que las conjeturas no se hicieran esperar.

Justo estaba tranquilamente el español tomando su nutritivo baso de lechita cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo principal, recordó a todos los que habían pasado por su templo, se levanto y se dirigió al pasillo central para llamar al intruso:

- Buenas noches Milo.

El susodicho se detuvo completamente sobre saltado, ya estaba acercándose a la salida, pero al escuchar la voz de Shura se volteo para responder:

- Buenas noches, lamento no haberme anunciado.

- no te preocupes, ya sabía que eras tu.

- lo que pasa es que…

- déjame adivinar, vas a dormir en Acuario¿O no?

- jeeeeeeeeeee, si.

- en ese caso buena surte, hasta luego.

- gracias, hasta luego- Milo ya estaba súper dispuesto a irse cuando el caballero de Capricornio lo detuvo.

- Milo

- ¿Si?

- Espero que no asustes a Camus con eso puesto - Shura se dirigió hacía su cuarto riendo por la manera tan graciosa en que Milo se había vestido.

- yo también- dijo el escorpión con una gota de sudor en el rostro pensando "¡Malvado Shura!"

Camus estaba tranquilamente en su cuarto esperando que en cualquier momento llegara el encimoso de su noviecito y mientras esperaba decidió leer su libro; ya lo hubiera acabado de no ser por los pendientes que hacía por las noches con Milo.

Estaba tan sumergido en la lectura que no se dio cuenta cuando el otro llego, hasta que el travieso bicho salto sobre la cama llamándolo cariñoso:

- Caaaaaaaaaammmusssss.

Camus estaba apunto de regañar a Milo por andar dando saltos en su cama, sin embargo miró al intruso con sorpresa y al ver la pinta que tenía no pudo evitar reír divertido preguntando:

- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja¿Y eso?

Nunca antes había visto a Milo en esa etapa, para empezar tenía unos cuatro tubos que enrollaban la punta de sus cabellos, un peluche con forma de ovejita que abrazaba con ambas manos y (para su gusto lo peor) una horrible pijama de color rosa con bolitas de color blanco, que más bien parecía la bata de dormir de una ancianita, de verdad lucia súper ridículo, solo le hacía falta tener un gorro de dormir en la cabeza para estar en el cuento de caperucita roja en el fabuloso papel de la abuelita.

- ¡CAMUS¡No te burles!

- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, es que… ja, ja, ja, luces ridículo con eso, ja, ja, ja, ja.

- ¡Ya no te rías, no la uso por gusto.

- Creme que antes me hacías dudar de tu sexualidad pero con esto ya estas más que confirmado, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, te pareces a Afrodita, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- Camus estaba botado de la risa, molestar a Milo era una de sus actividades favoritas y que no siempre podía llevar a cabo.

- ¡CAMUS¡Ya te dije que no lo hago por gusto, TONTO!- dijo Milo haciendo un puchero.

- ¡AAAAAAAHHH¡NOOO?- Camus trato de contenerse un poco.

-¡NO!

- entonces dime ¿Por qué?

- Eso… no te lo puedo decir.

- ¿No vas a contarme?

- no

- en ese caso contéstame otra pregunta.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Por qué tienes esos dientes tan grandes?- nuevamente el acuario estallo en carcajadas.

- ¡Eres un mal agradecido!- Milo frunció el ceño un tanto indignado, se metió entre las cobijas, se acostó dando la espalda a su chistosito novio diciendo- y yo que vengo para dormirme contigo¡TARADO! – enfurruñado se arropo con las cobijas.

Camus se vio obligado a calmarse, luego de unos minutos decidió que ya había sido suficiente de tanta broma, dejo su libro sobre el buró junto a su cama, se metió más entre las cobijas y busco el cuerpo de Milo para contentarlo.

- ¿Estas enojado?- preguntó Camus, pegando su cuerpo al de su Milo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

- no- contesto cortante Milo- solo quiero dormir- dijo deshaciendo el abrazó y poniendo distancia entre sus cuerpo se acerco a la orilla de la cama.

- yo pensé que tu querías hacer otras cosas- continuo Camus pegándose nuevamente.

- pues pensaste mal, viene solo a dormir- de nuevo se hizo una separación entre ambos.

- Milo¿Me das un beso?- ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado el mismísimo Camus de Acuario rogándole al casanova del santuario, no conforme con eso dándole arrimones al escorpión.

- no- Milo se acerco más a la orilla de la cama (tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados)

- ¿Te puedo dar yo uno?- insistente lo abrazo otra ves por la espalda, jalándolo en el proceso.

- ¡NOAAAAAAAAAAA!- y por supuesto como la cama no era interminable ambos fueron a dar al piso entre risas.

Camus no perdió tiempo, notando que Milo reía se subió en él para besarlo apasionadamente entre risas, al terminar el beso ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y se mirabas ardientemente.

- ¿Por qué tienes esos dientes tan grandes?- pregunto Camus.

Milo lo miró serió para después con una sonrisa contestar- ¡PARA COMERTE MEJOR!

------------- Fin del recuerdo----------------------------

- ¿Te refieres a una pijama rosa con puntitos blancos toda fea?- preguntó Shaka sonriendo (se han dado cuenta que todos en este fic son muy felices¡No paran de sofreír!).

- si, esa

- Mejor olvida eso de regalarle una pijama, porque Milo no se pondrá otra más que el camisón- aseguro Shaka.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- sucede que esa pijama es parte de una apuesta entre Aioria, Saga, Afrodita, Shura y Milo, él debe usarla hasta el mes de Abril.

- ¿Y tu como sabes?- preguntó intrigado Mu

- Digamos que yo soy uno de los testigos

- ¿Y cual fue la apuesta?

- por ahora no puedo decirlo- Tanto Camus como Mu miraron sorprendidos al rubio.

- ya me lo contaras después- amenazo Mu, siempre lograba sacarle las cosas a Shaka, de una forma o de otra.

- ¿Por qué no le regalas una noche de sexo desenfrenado?- sugirió Shaka tratando de cambiar de tema y mientras le dirigía a Mu una miradita cómplice- Como la que me regalo cierta personita.

El carnerito se limitó a acariciar levemente la mano del rubio al momento que una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro. En ese momento Camus suspiro reclamando:

- ya van a empezar de acarameladitos, ustedes son unos sucios, mira que andar haciendo sus cosas frente a mi.

- ja, ja, ja, ja, nadie te ha dicho nunca que nos observes, eh, Camus- dijo Shaka.

- ¡Shaka!- reprendió Mu.

En ese momento el rostro de Camus se ilumino, se paro de la mesa de un brinco asustando a los otros dos gritando:

-¡YA SÉ QUE REGALARLE!

Acto seguido salió como chiflido rumbo hacía quien sabe donde.

------------------ Días después, específicamente el cumpleaños de Milito.

Milo caminaba entre la oscuridad no muy confiado del todo, tanteando el terreno con los pies mientras los confortables brazos de Camus lo dirigían probablemente hacía su cuarto. Cuando sintió que ya habían llegado Camus dejo de abrazarlo y luego de unos segundos sintió que le quitaba la venda de los ojos diciendo:

- ¡Ya puedes abrir los ojos!

Milo encontró su cuarto adornado con muchos globos de colores, al parecer Camus se había esforzado bastante arreglando el cuarto sin olvidarse de poner sobre su cama una caja envuelta de blanco con un moño azul.

- ¿Es para mi?- preguntó emocionado Milo, volteando a ver a su noviecito.

- si, ábrelo- Camus también estaba ansioso por ver la cara de Milo que ni tardo ni perezoso camino hasta la cama para tomar la caja.

Era realmente extraño, el corazón de ambos latía rápidamente expectante a cualquier cosa que contuviera la caja mientras Milo le quitaba primero el moño, luego el papel que la envolvía…

Justo antes de abrir definitivamente el regalo Milo elevo sus ojos chispeantes hacía los de Camus quien lo deleito con una gran sonrisa y una mirada repleta de amor; sabiendo de ante mano lo que su camusito le había comprado sintió sus ojos llenarse de agua para dejar caer una pequeña lagrima mientras bajaba la vista para ver por fin su obsequio…

Justo lo que había deseado.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya sé me quedo muy super cursi, pero ni hablar, aveces a uno le sale la inspiración por escribir cosas así, ya saben que comentarios, quejas o reproche me lo pueden mandar con mucho gusto (o tal vez no tanto) yo los voy a leer.

¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!


End file.
